


「楼栓/ABO」午前12時のシンデレラ

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 大概是一个AA也能结婚生子，O虽然作为最诱人的“性爱与生育工具”，但无法光明正大的和A在一起的时间，如果A的家庭存在O会被制度问责 etc.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ, 楼栓
Kudos: 13





	「楼栓/ABO」午前12時のシンデレラ

我们出生在一个划分等级的世界。  
α作为食物链的顶端，坐拥控制一切的主导权。  
与之相反的Ω，尽管也有着相似的外貌和灵魂，但一开始就贴上了“下等”的标签。

如果不幸成为Ω，就注定被人踩在脚下。

“这是真的吗？坂上。”  
“是真的，老爷。”坂上医生收起了放在桌上的听诊器。“大概每千万人中会有一个这样的特例。”  
“虽然生在α世家，却是…Ω…吗…”  
“我很遗憾。”

翔也，在某个春天的末尾诞生在木全家，被称为“万中无一”优质α的木全夫妇抱在怀中，准备好迎接无数人梦寐以求的幸福。  
很好的遗传了父亲善良的性格和母亲出众的美貌。  
这样的他，如果没有受到那一纸鉴定报告的影响的话，应该会永远是个人上人。

“永远”并不是表面所见的“永远”，突然被告知身处逆境的你，会有向命运抗争的勇气吗？  
或者，仅仅是直面“卑劣”的自己，都变得更加艰难。

美丽的青年推开书房的前窗，阳光投射进来，照亮原本被阴霾笼罩着的房间。  
他有时候喜欢这样，在读书的空隙花几分钟思考人生，将既定的事实一件件抽丝剥茧，剖出里面几乎不存在的“可能性”。  
他回想起本不该出现在他记忆中的场景。  
和蔼可亲的父母宁愿冒着被“制度”惩罚的危险，也要保全他们唯一的孩子。  
让身为Ω的翔也在α的家庭健康地长大，教会他隐藏自己的办法，使他即使遭遇这千万分之一几率的“不幸”仍能过得快乐。

“可以吗？大家。”善良的父亲向家族中的所有人恳求道。“温柔地守护着小少爷长大，直到他找到自己的幸福。”

木全闭上眼，踮起脚尖向窗外探出头去，任由那温煦的光芒覆满他的脸庞。  
今年是他“幸福人生”的第二十年。  
被困在童话城堡里七千三百零一个日夜的王子，对未知的世界充满着好奇。

——爱是什么？

像伟大的诗人所说，爱是黄昏映照下的沙滩和大海；爱是盛放的玫瑰；爱是迷失方向的蝴蝶，在名为心脏的山谷中振翅。  
它可以是任何美好的感情与事物。  
除了那瓶自十六岁以来必须定期饮用的抑制剂。

他生来就与别人不同，这是长辈曾千叮咛万嘱咐不可被外人知晓的秘密。

即使在最华丽的金丝笼里生活，鸟儿还是会觉得不满足，就算拥有最漂亮的毛色和最丰满的羽翼，也不能掩盖它无法飞翔的孤独。

听说每年的这个时候，豪门中的豪门家族会举行只有α聚集的盛大宴会，父亲母亲几乎回回都参加，但出于安全考虑，从没有带上过自己。  
哪怕是这样的地方也不行，长这么大甚至没有待过什么同时接触超过五个人的场合。  
木全深深吸气。  
二十岁的他好像特别懂得“鸟笼里的寂寞”。  
他盘算着，至少在二十岁的时候能吃到传说中的十六层蛋糕，于是在管家先生给自己送早餐上楼时突发奇想地开了口。

“带我去吧，夏川先生，求您了。”木全央求道。“看一眼就行，我会好好藏起来的。”  
“趁老爷和夫人不在时这样做吗…这可不妙啊，少爷。”夏川苦笑着，吃力地弯了弯眼角。”  
“我发誓，我发誓。”  
“我会喝完那个再去。”  
“一定不让任何人发现。”

现在又不是特殊时期，况且，他对自己的表演一向很有自信。  
木全笑了笑，面向夏川先生鞠躬。

身穿礼服的小少爷。  
像一个真正高贵且强大的α。

-

——为什么，明明身处“食物链的顶端”，却有种莫名的不快感？  
金城面对镜子整理着出席宴会要用到的领结，情不自禁地露出嫌恶的表情。  
所谓上流社会的高雅，人人钦羡的目光，记忆以来就常伴在身的“优秀”的烙印，一切都令人不快。  
α就应该和α结合，培育出最棒的后代，这是父亲时常挂在嘴边的话。

“真讨厌啊。”金城自言自语道。

恋爱自由，包括未来人生选择的自由都被剥夺了，出生在如此糟糕的家庭，是金城二十年以来最大的遗憾。

今天在金城家举行的一年一度的α集会，表面上是为各种政界、商界成功人士提供交流契机，实则是为金城财团未来的继承者筛选可以结成“番”的对象，包括竹野制药和四目房产的千金小姐们在内，许多人都想引起他的注意。

不知道是不是由于同是α的缘故，一点也提不起劲来。  
金城从盥洗室出来，走下旋转楼梯，过程中已经听到了聚集在主厅的人们交谈时发出的声浪，让他不得不加快逃向后院的步伐。

一切初衷，只是想逃离而已。

-

他没想到会在这里见到他。

素未谋面的陌生青年，穿着一身青紫色礼服，正弯下腰来观赏摆放在庭院一角的盆栽。  
金城从没见过这样的α，整个人都透出柔和的氛围，眼睛亮亮的，鼻子小而挺，皮肤特别白皙，相对其他α的身形也纤细许多。

年纪相仿的青年听到声音后向他投来好奇的视线，只短暂交汇了几秒钟，对方便好像受惊似地转过头去。  
与此同时，金城闻到了一阵特殊的香甜的气味。  
是他自诞生在这个世界以来从未感受过的令人心跳加速的气味。  
如命运般地吸引。  
那是从青年身上散发出来的信息素的味道。

木全不知道为什么会在和陌生的青年对视后忽然开始浑身颤抖，已经刻意避开不去看那个人的脸，体内还是涌起了强烈的冲动。  
自然而然地产生生理反应，分泌出泪水或是其他粘稠湿润的液体。  
大人们管这个现象叫“发情”。  
回过神来的时候已经抽泣个不停了，泪水糊满了整张脸，因为呼吸困难不得不大口呼气，木全使劲揉着发痒的眼角，想必现在的自己一定十分狼狈。

模样比女孩还要楚楚可怜。

在香甜气息交织中的第一次，如果是和这个人做的话，想搂着他的肩膀他给他安慰，想亲吻他泛红的脸颊，甚至，甚至——想在这里就抱他。

无论如何都想抱他。

木全试图逃跑，被金城先一步走上前拽住了手腕。  
“你是谁？”  
“嗯…哈…别…别碰我。”木全将脸埋进臂间，泪水仍在不断向外溢出。

难道他是Ω？只有Ω会这样。  
金城的脑海中闪过危险的念头。

“不可能的，Ω怎么会被允许出现在这里——”  
“不…我不是…”木全咬着牙道。“我是…呼…我是α…”  
“好难受…哈啊……”

发情的青年一边松开领口一边称呼自己为“α”，但却不停地发出呻吟。  
他看起来很痛苦。  
金城攥住木全冰冷的指尖，除了对满足性欲的渴求之外，还有意想不到的与对方痛苦的共情。  
如果有办法可以“治好”他，他一定会毫不犹豫地去做。

几分钟过后木全已经站不稳了，软绵绵地倒往金城所在的方向，他还在喘息，不受控制地贴近他的胸口和脖颈，与其说是挣扎，不如说是投怀送抱。  
“哈…哈…不行……”木全闭着眼，身体越来越热，嘴唇和舌头“自作主张”地想缠上对方，不知道是不是错觉，他听到金城的心跳声，在胸腔中逐渐加快地响动。

是本能促使他将他拦腰抱起，紧紧贴在怀中。  
又一次吸进了来自木全的香甜的信息素，金城动了动喉头，仅剩的理智早已被磨平。

他想要了。

在移动到无人知晓的房间的路途中，他满脑子都是如何把他压在身下，如何用自己的硬挺顶到他最深处的妄想。  
直到木全仰卧着躺在床上，金城将他拦在自己的双臂之间，附身去吻对方滚烫的红唇，才发觉妄想已经成为了现实。

——很难受不是吗？所以我会帮你。

解开他胸前的衣扣时他亲吻着他的脸颊。  
他想，再冠冕堂皇的话语也无法遮盖此刻他下流的思想。  
从未被开发的秘密之境，仅仅是简单的触碰便显现出的天国的汪洋。  
金城将手指逐一地插进木全的头发，轻轻拖起他的后脑勺以便更深入地和他接吻，天然的黑色丝线一撮一撮碎落在掌间，温热又潮湿。

金城用力地吻着木全，木全也同样激烈地回吻，释放出更多的香气。

——放开，放开，求你了。  
——不对，不要放开。  
——进到里面去吧，到最深处去。

好奇怪，明明是初次见面的陌生人，这具身体却不顾一切地迎合着对方的爱抚。  
不止如此，它还期望更多。  
一吻结束后两个人都吃力地喘着气，舌头和口腔内壁全是彼此的味道，一分开就牵出粘稠的银丝。

金城低下头去舔弄起木全的乳尖，青年的身体敏感的超乎想象，一点刺激都让他不知所措地颤动。

“拜托…嗯…拜托你……”另一颗滚烫的泪珠从木全的颊边滑下，他小声道。“操进来，把那里…哈啊…难受的地方…全部…填满……”

所以说，如此诱人的Ω，独自出现在这种地方（α的聚集地）也实在太危险了点。  
金城蹙紧了眉头，将两根手指从木全的后穴抽离出来，上面还沾着对方的体液，在兴奋作用的驱使下，他品尝了他的味道。  
就像某种催化剂。  
只有尽快地让两个人的性器连接在一起，才能解决不安与空虚。

全部都好喜欢。

小巧的脚掌，滑嫩的大腿内侧，又紧又热的蜜穴。  
粗硬的肉棒插进对方的下体，很快得到了淫乱的回应。  
这是梦里也不敢奢求的完美性爱。

做到尾声阶段，α和Ω的理智会一点一点的恢复，身体状况也会变好，就像真的“被治愈”一样。  
最后的最后，操到他浑身发软，他还是不肯说出自己的名字。  
虽然真的很想让身下的青年永远属于自己，但绝不能在连名字都不知道的情形下擅自和他结成番。  
而且，尽管木全一直要求他“射进来”，可是在对方头脑发昏的时候做这种事，未免也太卑鄙了。

金城想，他从来没有那么害怕清醒。

还没完整地向“命定之人”表达“喜欢你”，就不得不看着对方的神情由迷茫到恐惧，恐惧到抽搐。木全强忍着所有情绪整理好衣着，急匆匆地从金城的怀抱里逃开。童话的午后，将领结遗落在台阶的漂亮男孩，带着他一向不肯剖白的感情，消失在十二点。

——还会见面吗？我的爱人。  
金城拾起木全的领结紧握在手中。

一定会再见面的。  
毕竟，他还不想清醒得太快。

TBC.


End file.
